Walk Away
by Magically Hermione
Summary: In which Lily reflects on her recent break-up. Ends well! L/J


Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters or settings do not belong to me. The lyrics are solely those of Paula DeAnda and her record company. **AKA I DON't OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**Walk Away**

**I saw you with your new girl just yesterday  
And I feel that I must confess  
Even though it kills me to have to say  
I'll admit that I was impressed  
Physically just short of perfection  
Gotta commend you on your selection  
Though I know I shouldn't be concerned  
In the back of my mind I can't help but question**

I chewed my piece of gum faster as _he_ walked in with Myra Rogers. The Number 2 most wanted in the school. She smiled radiantly, showing off 32 perfectly white teeth. She could probably land a plane with them…My gum is rapidly losing taste. She's a sweet girl, but I wonder if she's not just using him as a prize. He is a good catch, but does she care for him?

She daintily perched herself on his thighs and smiled sweetly at four scowling girls. Prize, most definitely…

**Does she rub your feet (when you've had a long day)  
Scratch your scalp (when you take out your braids)  
Does she know that you (like to play PS2 till six in the morning like I do)**

I would bet my whole stash of Honeyduke' s Finest that she has no idea what he likes to do. She probably doesn't care that he flies on his broom all hours of the night when he's frustrated or stressed. She couldn't care one bit if he came back tired and sore from Quidditch. She wouldn't do a thing if he walked in dead on his feet after rounds. He's solely a prize to be won and flaunted; a trophy to be showcased until you pass it on. But who cares what I think? I'm the ex-girlfriend. I'm old news.

**I cant explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)  
Walk away, walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)  
Walk away  
(I cant forget it how we use to be)**

Whenever he walked in with his new toy, she would smile and he would smile at their audience. She would take a seat next to him, take a piece of fruit from a bowl and pick at it until he decided to go. Not once did she take a bite. Her friends would flirt shamelessly with his and they would all exit as a pack. My friends and I would leave directly after them, as was custom, and I would argue inwardly whether to approach them or hex them. After all, they were my friends, too. I would sit in the row in front of Sirius, his girlfriend, and James and his girlfriend. The girls would gossip with each other and James and Sirius would attempt to pay attention to the professor. Whenever the situation required it, we would talk awkwardly and part ways. Never a goodbye, nor would he try and get me to stay. I won't say that it didn't hurt, but I suppose it's for the best.

**I guess I gotta live my life from day to day  
Hoping maybe you'll come back  
And though I tell myself not to be afraid  
To move on but it seems I cant  
Though other men have given me attention  
It ain't the same as your affection  
Though I know I should be content  
In the back of my mind I cant help but question**

I've tried to find someone that measures up; I really have, but to no avail. I sit by them at lunch, talk animatedly with them, listen to their woes, but it's not the same. It's not what I want. I guess it doesn't matter what I want when it's taken, though. We watch each other cautiously through the corners of our eyes, but neither of us wants to swallow our pride and apologize. We don't have the "Gryffindor Courage". I can tell, plain as day, that neither of us is happy. But, woe is me, right? My friends have told me to "suck it up! You know pretending isn't doing any good." or " Oh, just get it over with and apologize" and so on. I've ignored them so far. I'm just being stubborn, I know, but I know best, right? Wrong.

**Does he kiss me on the forehead (before we play)  
Show up on my doorstep (with a bouquet)  
Does he call me in the middle of the day (just to say)  
Baby I love you (like you used too)**

Valentine's Day has rolled around. We're still adamantly refusing to apologize. Surprise, surprise, yeah? I've gotten seven cards so far from "secret admirers" and still I'm not satisfied. Of course I'm not. Every boy I've dated has been doting and sweet, but it didn't mean much to me. I wasn't in it. My heart wasn't in it. I tried to force it to be, but, obviously, it didn't work. I'm still sulking.

**So hard to express this feeling  
Cause nobody compares to you (to you)  
And you know she'll never love you like I do**

I've probably tried to tell him the truth twenty times since this all started, but it's difficult and I'm chicken. I don't want to be the first to burst. I know that he's thinking the same thing. He thinks that I don't notice. I do, most definitely. I'm getting ready to give up.

**I cant explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)  
Walk away, walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)  
Walk away**

It's devastating, really. The person you love is spending time with someone else. Unfortunately, someone that's not you. You watch him play footsie under the table and peck her affectionately on the lips, but his eyes stray to you every time without fail. You notice and that makes you strangely giddy. But, still, pride gets in the way. You will not, under any circumstances, apologize. You say like it's a nasty word. But, of course, it is. Now. But not for long. One day in the common room, you glance up and find him towering over you(with no minion at his side) and you inwardly cross your fingers.

"Lily, this is ridiculous. We both know that we aren't happy. Can't we just apologize?" You smile and peck him on the lips and whisper "Finally…". It wasn't your fault he ate the treacle tart, after all.


End file.
